paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukio's Origin
Yukio's Origin is a second gen story and prequel to Trooper’s Christmas. Summary Learn why Yukio's birth parents put him up for adoption and see what his life was like before Trooper and Narwal adopted him. Characters Main Characters: *Yukio's Mom *Yukio's Dad *Yukio *Daiki Minor Character: *Trooper (Cameo) *Narwal (Cameo) *Mrs. Magby *Spectre More Characters to be added! Story It was a dark, rainy evening in Adventure Bay. Two dogs were running through the streets pulling a wagon behind them. It was only a matter of time before their owner caught them. Their owner was a cruel man. He didn’t feed the dogs all the time and was known for having anger issues. What made things worse is that the two dogs had a puppy named Yukio. They knew their house was no place to raise a pup. They tried running away a couple of times but always managed to get caught. Tonight as their only chance to give their son the life he deserved. They were about halfway there when the female dog collapsed. Her husband rushed over to her and helped her back on her paws. She had sustained a cut on her front paw when crawling under their owner’s chain-linked fence. “Be careful dear! He’s getting closer! Don’t put so much pressure on that paw!” Yukio’s father said as he grabbed the wagon. Both pups looked back and saw a flashlight in the distance. It was a sight both dogs dreaded. “I’ll try not to!” Yukio’s mother said as they continued on. Moments later, the pups arrived at the Adventure Bay Animal Shelter. Yukio’s dad pulls the wagon up to the front door and the dogs take one last look at their son. Both dogs had tears in their eyes watching their happy pup try to catch raindrops in his mouth. “Do we really have to give him up?” Yukio’s mom asked looking at her husband with pleading eyes. “You know it’s the best thing for him! Do you really want him growing up with that monster around him?” Yukio’s father said. “I guess not. I wish we could just try running away again!” Yukio’s mother sighs. “Every time we try, someone finds us and returns us to him! It’s better for us to deal with this torture than make him live with it.’ Yukio’s father says as the flashlight gets closer. “We got to go!” Yukio’s mother looks at him and uses her nose to push Yukio’s stuffed giraffe towards him. “Take good care of Jake the Giraffe! He’s your new best friend. I love you son!” Yukio’s mom says licking her son who happily licks her back. “I’ll miss you son!” Yukio’s father said licking his son. Yukio gives his father a big hug before hugging his giraffe. Yukio’s parents wrap him up in a blanket and bark very loudly at the door until a woman opens up the door. Before she could see them, Yukio’s parents vanish into the night. “What are you doing out here in the rain all by yourself?” the woman asked as she brought the wagon indoors. The woman picks up Yukio who had one of Jake the Giraffe’s legs in his mouth. Yukio barks happily causing the little giraffe to fall to the floor. “You’re all wet! Let’s get you all dry before you get a cold!” The woman said using a hair dryer to dry his fur. “What’s your name little guy?” Yukio just barks happily and the woman tucks him into bed in a room with a puppy Rat Terrier named Daiki. Walking out of the room, the woman starts to go through the wagon and finds a picture of Yukio and his parents. On the back of the picture was the caption “Yukio opens his eyes for the first time” “So, your name is Yukio. Well Yukio, I’m sure you will find a home soon!” The woman says going back to her desk. Several Months Later: “C’mon Yukio, keep up!” Daiki said as the two pups ran through the shelter running away from one of the bully pups named Spectre with toys in their mouths. “Did we really have to steal these back from Spectre? Couldn’t we ask Mrs. Magby to get it back? She is in charge of all of us!” Yukio replied doing his best to not let his toy fall out of his mouth. “No way! He stole from us first and this was way too much fun!” Daiki said as they entered their room slamming it shut as Spectre slammed into the door. “You two losers can’t stay in there forever! When you come out, I’ll pulverize you!” Spectre yelled as Mrs. Magby walked by. “What did you say young man?” Mrs. Magby said sternly to Spectre. “N…n…nothing Mrs. Magby! We were just playing a game!” Spectre said shakenly looking up at the big human. “Stop bullying those pups or else no special treats for a week! Why don’t you go to your room for the rest of the day?” “Yes Ma’am…” Spectre said trudging off to his room. “We did it dude!” Daiki said as he high-fives Yukio. They each grab their prized possessions. For Daiki, it was a gold watch he found on the streets and for Yukio it was Jake the Giraffe. “Yeah, I couldn’t stand to lose Jake! My parents gave him to me. It’s the only thing I have left of them besides the picture of us…” Yukio said sighing. “Don’t worry buddy, they probably had their reasons for leaving you here. You’ll find a new family who will love you and raise you as their own! Besides, we will be friends forever. You’re like a brother to me!” Daiki said as he gives his best friend a hug. “You’re right Daiki, I’ll find a new family and I will never let them go!” Yukio responded. “Let’s go play outside!” “Right behind you buddy!” Daiki says as they run out to the park. As the holidays grew near, it was adoption season. Every day couples came in looking for pups and left with one or more. Eventually Spectre surprisingly got adopted by a rich snobby kid from Foggy Bottom. Eventually, it was just Daiki and Yukio left at the orphanage. Christmas was near and they still were without homes. “Do you think we will be adopted by Christmas?” Yukio said as he and Daiki lied in their beds looking up at the ceiling. “We did have an interview with a couple today. Maybe they will pick us both!” Daiki said. “I hope so because it would be awesome to be your brother!” Yukio said. Daiki smiled and glanced over at his friend. “We’re brothers for life!” Daiki replied, “No matter what, I’ll always be there for you!” The pups talked through the rest of the night and the next morning, they found out that the couple chose Daiki but not Yukio. The two pups were heartbroken. Daiki was getting packed and was preparing to say goodbye to his best friend. “This is no fair! How could they separate us? First I lose my parents and now my best friend?!?!” Yukio said crying into his paws. Daiki just finished packing his suitcase. “I’m so sorry Yukio! I tried asking them to adopt you too but they can’t afford two pups. I promise, when you get adopted, I will find you and it will be like I never left!” Daiki said with tears in his eyes. He takes his gold watch and hands it to Yukio. “I want you to have my watch! Something to remember me by until we see each other again! I’ll miss you Yukio!” Daiki says hugging him. “But… but… That’s your prized possession!” “I want you to have it so it will feel like I’m right there next to you!” Mrs. Magby came in the room to get Daiki. “Time to go Daiki. Your parents are waiting for you! You all packed?” She asked him as he puts his coat on. “Yes Ma’am” Daiki replied. “Goodbye Yukio…” “Goodbye Daiki…” Yukio replied as he hugged his giraffe with tears running down his cheeks. Mrs. Magby walked Daiki out and he was gone. A few days later, Yukio was lying in bed upset hugging his giraffe when he heard voices from the main lobby. “We would like to adopt a pup!” a voice said. Yukio then heard Mrs. Magby respond. “The holidays are always a busy time for us. You two came a little too close to Christmas. There is only one pup left. He’s a Beaglemation. His Dad was a beagle and his mom was a Dalmatian. They left him for adoption when he was a newborn. He’s seen so many friends come and go to new families. We tried our hardest to get him adopted but so far we’ve been unsuccessful.” ‘Nobody will ever want me…’ Yukio thought lying there. He looks at Jake the giraffe with tears in his eyes. ““Why haven’t I been adopted yet? Doesn’t anyone want me?” Just then, Yukio’s ears perk as he looks over and sees Mrs. Magby walk in with two male dogs. “H...H...Hi!” He said as he wipes the tears from his eyes. The two male dogs walked into his dark room. “Hello!” The dogs replied. “This is Trooper and Narwal, they are looking to adopt! I’ll let you guys get to know each other.” Mrs. Magby said walking out of the room. “What’s your name?” Trooper asked as he sat down. Yukio sat up and looked at them. “M...m...my name? It’s…..Yukio!” A Few Months Later... It’s a bright sunny Spring day. Yukio wakes up to the sound of the doorbell. He opens one eye and stares at the clock. Groaning, he closes his eyes and tries to fall back asleep. Suddenly Narwal calls for him. “Yukio, someone is at the door for you!” He calls out. Groaning some more, Yukio climbs out of bed and walks downstairs to the living room. Standing in the doorway was someone he never expected to see. “Daiki?!?!” THE END Category:Origin story Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Sad Story Category:Prequel Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories